All Draco Wanted
by QuistisTrepe1402
Summary: it is a Draco X Hermione story, and it is based on the song "All you wanted" by Michelle Branch. i forgot to add a disclaimer. i dont own HP or the song...*tear* Please R & R! ^_^


All You Wanted  
  
By: QuistisTrepe1402  
  
~~~I Wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything So I tried to be like you And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold And you needed someone To show you the way So I took your hand and we figured out That when the tide comes I'd take you away~~~  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco Malfoy during potions class. Yes, it was true, he did try and make their lives miserable, yet she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. She saw something in his eyes. Yet she couldn't quite place what it was. Fear? Desire? Anger?  
  
"Hermione." Ron whispered.  
  
She turned around to face him, with a blush on her face.  
  
"Do I need two rat spleens or just one?"  
  
"Two, yes." Hermione replied, also whispering. The punishment was severe if you were caught talking in Snape's class.  
  
"GRANGER! No talking!! Twenty points from Gyffindor!" Snape had yelled as he caught her whispering to Ron.  
  
"But sir-" She had been cut off by Snape yelling once again. She knew better than to question his decisions. After all, she was in 6th year. But she couldn't resist for some reason.  
  
"Talking back ANG questioning my judgement.Detention. See me after class. We will discuss your punishment."  
  
"Yes sir." Hermione's hopes of maintaining a perfect record are gone.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Later in Potions Malfoy's potion was bubbling over the sides of his cauldron.  
  
"Malfoy!! I told you only one root was needed!" "I did just as you said Professor Snape. Only one root." Malfoy replied, but it sounded a lot like sucking up to Ron, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. Malfoy was Snape's favorite student. In the past six years, he has never once gotten into trouble with him.  
  
Ron "coughed", but it sounded like 'suckup' to Hermione.  
  
"Just because I have a rich father and you have squat, doesn't mean I'm a suckup Weasel."  
  
"You are too Ferret Boy and you know it!" Harry spoke up.  
  
"Will you guys cut it out!" She couldn't stand yet another one of these fights. It always ended up horribly.  
  
"Look. Potty and Weasel have to be told to stop by a Mudblood." Malfoy replied, causing Hermione to get mad.  
  
"I said BE QUIET! Malfoy, Detention! Potter, Weasley, 100 points from Gryffindor. If I have to ask again, it will be one hundred each!"  
  
Hermione was smiling. He had gotten his just desserts. She was glad he'd finally gotten told off by Snape.  
  
The bell had rung, signaling the end of class.  
  
"Granger, Malfoy, we need to discuss you detentions."  
  
They both gathered up their things. Ron and Harry gave her a hand wave, saying they'd wait outside.  
  
Hermione and Draco approached his desk, starring daggers at each other.  
  
"Let's see.your detention will be tonight. You are to clean the floors and the desks. Nine o'clock. Don't be late!"  
  
"Yes Professor." They both said at the same time. As they turned to walk out, Harry and Ron came up to her.  
  
"What do you have to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to clean the desks and the floors.with him tonight." She replied, jerking her thumb at Draco.  
  
"It's not as if I want to be there cleaning with you either, Granger."  
  
"I feel so sorry for you 'Mione." Ron said, turning her away from Draco.  
  
"Thanks, lets get to Herbology. I don't want to be late." Hermione replied. Before she turned to leave, she looked at Draco, her arch enemy since he insulted her in the first year. He looked at her too. They stared into eachother's eyes for just a second. She thought she saw sadness. Like he was lost in some sort of way. Her heart reached out to him. She gave him a smile and left with Ron and Harry.  
  
~~~If you want to  
  
I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted Was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me You hand is all I have to keep me hanging on Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when your gone~~~  
  
That night, Hermione showed up at exactly nine o'clock. Draco, however showed up ten minutes late.  
  
"As usual, you show up late Malfoy." Hermione sneered as he sat down in the Potion's classroom.  
  
"Why I feel so touched you even noticed, Granger. It's not like I chose to be here at all." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Just then, Snape entered.  
  
"You two are to clean the desks and mop the floors, with NO magic!"  
  
"Ugh!" Draco was disgusted. Obviously he'd never done any work at all. Especially without magic. Hermione, however, was quite used to it, being she had muggle parents.  
  
"I'll return at midnight to see that you are done." Snape said as he turned to leave.  
  
Hermione picked up a clean rag and a bottle of spray and began to clean the desks. After about half an hour, Draco still hadn't done hardly any work.  
  
"Get going Malfoy. We don't have all night." Hermione said to Draco, noticing he hadn't done anything.  
  
"Let's get something straight, Granger. My name is Draco, not Malfoy."  
  
"Fine then. My name is Her-mi-oh-nee." She replied, making fun of him.  
  
"Go on. Make fun of me all you want. It still won't help."  
  
By then, she had begun to laugh at him. She couldn't stop. Draco, in frustration, grabbed the mop, and plunged it into the water. It resulted in getting his pants wet.  
  
"Damn it." He swore under his breath.  
  
She turned to look at him, and was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt and she was crying.  
  
"What are you laughing at? You don't look so great yourself you know." Draco replied to her laughing.  
  
He was right. She had a smudge mark on her cheek and black stuff all down the front of her white shirt.  
  
"Well, you're actually right for once Draco." She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled inwardly as she said his name for the first time. He loved the way it rolled off her tongue so easily. Even though Hermione thought she looked horrible, Draco thought otherwise. He thought she looked sexy. 'What?! Did I actually just think that. She's a mudblood. That would completely shame my family! Not to mention my father would disown me.but.it could be a good thing. Especially since I hate the guy.' Draco thought.  
  
For the next two hours while they were cleaning, Draco and Hermione were playing eye games. He would stare at her, she'd catch him, then he'd look away. And the same applied for Hermione too. Finally they were finished.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad." Hermione was breaking the silence.  
  
"For you maybe. I've never done anything 'muggle' in my entire life!"  
  
"Well, you did a great job considering it was your first time using a mop Draco."  
  
"Hey, we're actually having a civilized conversation." Hermione pointed out after a while of talking about everything from school to friends.  
  
"I would have never imagined it."  
  
"Me either.Draco?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you always so mean to people." She couldn't help asking. She had to know.  
  
"Well.no. You wouldn't want to know..." Draco said mumbling to himself.  
  
"And what if I do?" She could sense that he really needed someone to listen to him. To just be a friend.  
  
"You sure Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. Now tell me what's wrong."  
~~~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted Was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares I f you need me, you know I'll be there Oh..yeah  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted Was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when your gone..~~~  
Draco began to tell her his life's story. About his father beating him all the time. About being jealous of the good-famous "Harry Potter". He couldn't believe it. He was telling her all of this and she wasn't running away scared. She was actually listening. Just talking to her made him feel so, so right. So calming. So comfterble.  
  
Hermione just sat there next to him, listening. She could tell he just needed a friend right now. Not someone who would judge him, or doesn't understand him. She even, at one point, began to cry. His history was so awful. Draco hardly noticed as he was pouring his soul out to her.  
  
When he was finished, Hermione just hugged him. Draco was grateful. He knew she wouldn't go around spreading rumors. She wasn't that kind of person. As she looked at him, Draco could see his whole world in those eyes. He could see a future without the Dark Lord in it. A happy future for him. He suddenly leaned in slowly, and kissed her. For just a moment, during that kiss, both souls rejoiced and felt at peace. They were complete with each other. They could be happy.  
  
Just as they began to deepen the kiss, Snape came back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! This is detention, not a make-out session!!!"  
  
They broke apart and tried to look innocent.  
  
"But hey, we got the cleaning done." Draco said, trying to be optimistic.  
  
"Just get out! Go to your dormitories! NOW!" Snape yelled at them.  
  
They both left shocked. They hadn't received punishment or lost any house points.  
  
"That was real close." Hermione said as Draco took her hand as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"I have something to ask you.." He started to get a little nervous.  
  
"Yes." She said, wondering what he was going to ask.  
  
"Will.will you..will you be my girlfriend?" There. He'd gotten it out.  
  
For a moment, she just looked at him in shock. Then she replied, "Yes. But, what will the others say?"  
  
"I can just imaging Potter and Weasley's reactions. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE WITH?! THAT IS DRACO MALFOY!!!'"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes, that is probably what they'd say. Especially Ron."  
  
"But I don't care what anyone says. Not even my father."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. I don't, and neither should you. All I have ever cared about was you. Ever since first year. So I really don't care what anyone says."  
  
She smiled as he kissed her for a fourth time that evening.  
  
"Goodnight my angel." Draco said as he left to go down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Goodnight Draco." She smiled, and was in a complete daze as she entered he Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey Hermione. How'd it go?" Ron asked. He and Harry had been waiting for her to return.  
  
"Hmm..." Was all she could manage to say as she headed to the girls dorm rooms.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked as he jerked his thumb at Hermione.  
  
"I have no idea..." Ron replied.  
  
A/N: So? How'd you all like it? I wrote this one a while ago and I wanted to put it online. I had planned for this to be the end, but if you guys would all like me to continue, please review and give suggestions!!! I'd really appreciate it! Draco X Hermione isn't one of my fave. Couples in Harry Potter, but it still is up there. Please, don't forget to Read and Review everyone!!!  
  
Love from,  
  
~*~QuistisTrepe1402~*~ 


End file.
